


She Did

by realliferumbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: And that nighty, F/M, Fluff, Post wedding night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realliferumbelle/pseuds/realliferumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching their wedding night be filmed, Robert Carlyle realizes no one else should be allowed to look upon his Emilie in such a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Did

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was more than likely filmed at the house they filmed their dance at and thus being away from their trailers etc. Not really sure on the logistics but for my story's purposes, it was sound stage and they have trailers at their access. I hope you enjoy! :)

“Quiet on the set!” The first assistant hollered. Not that the set was rather loud to begin with. It was finally the last shot of a very long day. Robert Carlyle stood a little ways off behind the director. He'd already finished his last scene of the day, the one where he finds the damn hat that’s going to cause even more problems for Rumplestiltskin...and Belle. 

Belle. Well, Emilie. The line between the two loves of his two lives were blurring even more every day. The woman in his thoughts was also the reason he was still standing on set surrounded by at least thirty people when he could’ve been in the solitude of his trailer by now. 

The final shot of the day was hers. 

In the timeline of the show they had finished their dance, though in reality it hadn’t been shot yet, and were now at the anticipated wedding night. 

Bobby knew that the parameters of their show, family oriented, early time slot, ABC, had guaranteed a covered interpretation of their characters’ consumption. He had not expected Emilie to be clad as she was. 

She had filmed in a nightgown before, but that had been before they’d realized everything that was between them, realized how important it was. Besides, the first time had had sunshine and a coat and time for Emilie to spare for Bobby. 

And they hadn’t been married. 

Or Rumple and Belle hadn’t been married. 

Bobby had been lurking in the shadows of the set trying not to let his agitation become too apparent to the members of the crew. Emilie had warned him time and time again of the need for secrecy. 

Bobby was past caring. Especially when so much of his love was on display. 

Hence the agitation. 

No one should be allowed to look upon his love’s bare skin but him. His rational brain tried to remind him that Em was an actress. An established one with more than one nude scene under her belt. 

But he hadn’t known her then. 

His eyes hadn’t been able to pull away from Emilie as she had gotten situated in their “marital bed”. He couldn't believe Rumplestiltskin could ever bear to leave such a place, magical hat or not. 

Em slid under the covers and tugged them down, allowing her upper body to be completely on display. 

Bobby hissed as her cleavage became quite impressive due to the fact that she was lying on her side. 

Not that it wasn’t always impressive, it was one of his favorite parts of her, but she was in a nightgown for crying out loud. 

He dragged his eyes away from her perfect breasts as she shut her brilliant blue eyes and allowed her breathing to even out. The shot wasn’t very long, they only really needed to pan over her face, but as the director called action, Bobby stopped breathing. 

She was perfect. Exquisite. Carved from the purest ivory. 

He watched the perfect cleavage gently rise and fall with each subtle “sleeping” breath. He could believe she really was sleeping. He could almost believe they were alone, in his apartment, or hers, and he had come home to find her peacefully relaxed. 

Two breaths later he heard the director call “Cut!” And the set sprang into action once more. 

A smile ghosted across Emilie’s face as her eyes blinked open. Perhaps she had dozed off for a minute. 

Bobby took another step back into the shadows. He couldn’t very well just march forward and sweep Emilie into his arms, even though that was exactly what impulse was spiraling through his body. 

He took another breath choosing to stay somewhat hidden. Emilie would find him. She always did. 

He watched her step out of bed into her slippers and pull a coat on. He exhaled as the nightgown was again hidden from view. It was perfect on her. An extension of her beauty, white against porcelain. 

Emilie took something from her assistant and thanked him and the director before moving away from the hoard of people swooping in to break down the set. 

Bobby pushed himself off the wall, deciding he wasn’t going to make himself hard to find if that was indeed what Emilie was after. 

If it wasn’t what she was after, well then, it would be. 

Emilie pulled something out of her pocket, probably her iPhone, and continued winding her way through the maze of trailers and buildings that made up their work lives. 

Bobby panted, Em walked so quickly. He also didn’t want her turning around and spotting him following her. It was rather obvious what he was doing. 

She finally stopped and started up the small steps to a trailer pausing at the top, never once taking her eyes off her phone. 

Bobby paused, half hidden behind the trailer next to her. 

Her Australian accent shattered the breath of air he exhaled. “Come on Bobby, I don’t have your keys on me.” 

Bobby blinked. And then actually looked. Emilie had stopped in front of his trailer. 

He stepped out of the shadows blinking as Emilie pocketed her phone and turned to face him, a shiver ghosting her slight figure. 

Bobby bounded up the stairs faster than Emilie had time to realize she was cold. He wrapped himself around her, coat and all, and breathed in her scent. Her. The most calming, seductive scent in the world. 

Home. 

“You cold, darling?” He asked, reaching around her to unlock the door with his key. 

“Not anymore,” she smirked, shutting the door behind them. She twirled and pointed at his couch. “Sit.” 

“As you desire,” Bobby replied dryly. 

“Close your eyes.” Emilie commanded. 

Bobby mumbled a curse before following through with her wish. He heard a rustling and squirmed on the couch, certain parts of his body anticipating something. 

“Alright,” Emile’s voice floated back to him. Did it sound husky? “You can open your eyes.”  
Bobby blinked his eyes open, he seemed to always be blinking up at Emilie, and his jaw dropped. 

He’d been expecting the wedding nightgown she had just shot in and was thus stunned to see a pair of completely different lingerie adorning her perfect body. 

“Wha…” his voice trailed off. Emilie’s eyes grew darker the longer his words failed him. 

“I figured you deserved something special.” She explained. “Everyone got to see that nightgown.” 

Bobby stood up swifty and swept her into his arms. “You’re mine.” He growled. 

Emilie giggled, running her hands up his back, pushing his hair back from his face. He felt her giggle die as she took in the expression on his face. 

Bobby leaned forward, touching their foreheads lightly before running his nose down hers and finally capturing her lips between his. 

He tightened his grip around her lithe frame feeling her tighten around him in response. His mouth slanted, claiming hers deeper before they finally broke apart for air. 

“Mine.” He growled again. He was glad he was at least coherent. 

“Yours.” Emilie vowed in return. The smile adorning her face more serious now. 

“You look beautiful my love, simply breathtaking.” He peppered kisses down her face, dragging his hands through the remains of her “wedding night” hair. “Exquisite.” 

He paused, pulling back far enough to see her more fully. The air between them thickened and somehow Bobby knew it was now or never. 

“I...I...love you. I love you, Emilie.” 

All the anticipation and sleepless nights about those specific words flew out of his mind at the smile that broke out across her face. Sunshine. People joked that Emilie was literally made of sunshine, and in that moment he believed the rumor. 

She beamed. “I love you too. So so much. I love you, Bobby.” 

A dash of heat spread across his face at the words. Pure. This woman, this stunning woman, loved him. Despite a four mile long list of reasons she shouldn’t. 

She did. 

He leaned back down and captured her lips again, more incessantly this time. 

Emilie smiled against his mouth, slowly tugging him backwards towards the couch. Bobby knew she deserved more than his trailer’s couch but in her arms, in this moment, it didn’t matter. 

She did.


End file.
